EASTER HOLIDAY ASSIGNMENT: "Remembering Heroes"
by Alyosha
Summary: A history essay written by a Hogwarts student looking back on the last days of Harry Potter


EASTER HOLIDAY ASSIGNMENT: "Remembering Heroes"  
  
For my generation, the names Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort are names familiar only from books and paintings, not personal experience. And yet they seem to influence our lives still. The repercussions are felt in how our government runs its prisons. Instead of the dementors guarding infamous convicts such as Neville Longbottom or Draco Malfoy, we have the more humane and controllable amadans (1).  
  
Dramatizations of Harry Potter's life have been hugely popular. I, like many others, happily snuggled down with another exciting account of Potter's last days, unquestionably accepting the story presented to me. But then I noticed that the books similarly featured two-dimensional, seemingly cartoon-like figures only differentiable by their outward appearances. Convinced that the authors had taken liberties with the true facts, I devoted myself to studying Ronald Weasley's surprisingly frank account of the events, A Nameless Soldier.  
  
What emerges is the surprising background behind our heroes, going as far back to the early 1980's to reveal Peter Pettigrew's involvement in the plot to kill the Lily and James Potter, which led to Voldemort's first downfall. This revelation also resulted in a full pardon for Sirius Black, although he had tragically committed suicide only five months prior to his pardon. Respected Ambassador to France Hermione Granger, a close companion to Harry Potter, was also involved with the escape of Sirius Black back in 1994.  
  
Many others have gone missing. Ronald Weasley, the famed 'man who killed Wormtail' and author of the aforementioned book, disappeared shortly after finishing his autobiography (the manuscript was later discovered by his parents, who managed to have the book published). Some years later Remus Lupin (the first and only werewolf to ever hold the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts) also went missing. As for Rubeus Hagrid and Olympia Maxime, the famous half-giant couple that managed to gain the allegiance of the giants, their whereabouts have been unknown for close to 17 years now.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore, perhaps Hogwarts' most infamous Headmaster since the great Godric Gryffindor himself, died several days after the Dark Lord's downfall from injuries sustained in the mighty duel that took young Harry Potter along with him. But the paintings and statues don't do them justice.  
  
To truly get the feel of their presence, you must go to the Museum of Heroes (2) in London where both their perfectly preserved bodies are kept behind unbreakable glass coffins. Dumbledore rests silently next to other great wizards and witches like Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody and Arabella Figg, looking old and peaceful, with just the hint of a smile playing on his lips. Harry, young and pale, lies in a separate room by himself looking strong and determined, ready to face whatever obstacles may come his way. His trademark glasses are currently touring America and Asia; the ones adorning his seventeen-year-old face are only replicas.  
  
My first visit to the museum was somewhat traumatic; one is immediately struck by how alive Harry looks. He seems to be sleeping, not dead. And indeed I was surprised to learn how close he came to escaping death. The ancient knife that Harry plunged into his chest missed his heart my mere millimeters, and all reports indicate that he was still breathing when the Medi-wizards arrived. No doubt an attempt at saving the Boy Who Lived was made, but it was in the Forbidden Forest that he expired.  
  
Voldemort himself is said, by all official reports, to have died along with Harry Potter. But there are odd circumstances surrounding his supposed death, and in Mr. Weasley's book (which I now believe to be entirely factual), it clearly states that the Dark Lord did not die. I shall include the following excerpt from A Nameless Soldier.  
  
"...and then an odd look came on Harry's face, and when I later considered it in my mind, I decided it was a look of realization and acquiescence and peacefulness all at the same time. He looked over at me and said, very calmly, "I love you, Ron." It was at about this moment that I realized he was going to die now.  
  
With that same unbelievable clarity that only a mad person can possess, he picked up the knife held in Lucius Malfoy's dead arm, looked straight at you-know-who, and plunged the knife deep into his heart. Immediately following that, you-know-who let out an unearthly scream. Torrents of blood spewed from his mouth and ears until it seemed he could bleed no more. This lasted for an extremely long hour. And then it seemed he was growing taller, paler, his eyes seemed to be closing up and the slits that were his nose had disappeared. His lipless mouth grew wider and his skin became more scabby and clammy. It was like his body was decomposing. Once his body had stopped changing, you-know-who drew in a deep, long, shuddering breath. It was as if I was back on the Hogwarts Express in my third year, surrounded by dementors, which was indeed what you-know-who had become...  
  
"...You see, Mr. Weasley, Voldemort knew he could not live without Harry's blood. He knew that the charm protecting Harry - love - would give him the same protection. No longer would touching Harry be unbearable to him. People cannot live without love. Harry realized this last night." Dumbledore told me solemnly.  
  
"You mean...Harry loved you-know-who?" I asked. I hadn't quite caught on yet.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, no, of course Harry did not love Voldemort. His mother did." I gasped.  
  
"His mother?"  
  
"Well, in a way, yes. Sacrificing herself for Harry was the best form of protection your friend ever had, and Voldemort knew this. The charm flowing in Harry's veins could give the Dark Lord that same protection, and with it he could gain much more power than he ever had before. When Harry realized this, he knew that the only way that this charm would break would be if he died. So Harry decided that, for the good of the wizarding and muggle world, he must die. When the charm that protected him collapsed, it did so within Voldemort as well. And pure evil never truly dies," the old Headmaster finished.  
  
I looked at him, the rusty wheels slowly coming to life in my head. "Then, then he became a dementor. How does that work?" Dumbledore was quiet, letting me work it out for myself. "So...dementors were once people?" He nodded.  
  
"Evil people. Do you know, Grindewald is one of the dementors that guarded Sirius Black? A bit ironic, but life can be like that sometimes..." "  
  
If you check any of the more recent publications of Mr. Weasley's book, you will not find this chapter in it. It has been removed and the description of Harry Potter's death altered. I have used instead one of the original copies from Headmaster Weasley's library.  
  
With Harry Potter died an age. His courage and willingness to sacrifice himself may be called brash and bold, but we must not forget the incredible ability and charisma he possessed. Easily he could have seized rule of the world for himself, but he chose instead to serve a cause.  
  
In the end, Harry Potter managed to attain what Voldemort could not: immortality. He will always be remembered as the Boy Who Lived, the one that killed the most evil wizard to have plagued the earth, and as long as he is remembered, Harry Potter will live on.  
  
April 8, 2037  
  
Oliver Horton  
  
1. Amadan - one of many types of Irish faeries. The amadan are to be feared as even a faint touch from one can cause instant and complete paralysis. They are particularly dangerous to criminals.  
  
2. Museum of Heroes - located in London. Unfortunately, at the request of Hermione Granger, the entire Weasley family, and various others, Harry Potter's body has been given a traditional burial alongside his parents near Godric's Hollow.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Just to clarify things, Percy Weasley became the new Headmaster at Hogwarts. 


End file.
